Various constructions and methods of making same have been proposed heretofore for absorbing odors caused by perspiration. For example U.S. Pat. No. 795,562 teaches the provision of a layer of a powder material which includes charcoal powder, sandwiched between confining sheets or fabrics to define a construction usable as a dress shield or insole for a shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,519 and Re.29,501 disclose shoe inserts for absorbing odors wherein each insert has activated charcoal particles embedded in a so-called open-celled latex foam which serves as a matrix therefor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,897 discloses a so-called insock for insertion into a shoe and wherein the insock comprises a fibrous web or mat loaded with active carbon and a special binder disposed adjacent the surface of the web or mat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,131 discloses an insole for footwear comprised of a multilayer laminate which employs an intermediate porous sheet of randomly disposed fibers impregnated with a foot-odor absorbing chemical.
However, each of these previously proposed constructions is basically deficient in that the odor absorbing material comprising same is not freely accessible so that it is free to act. Another deficiency of each of these previously proposed constructions is the necessity in each instance to provide additional structural components to support the odor-absorbing material so that it may perform its function.